youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythica's World
Heyz!!! Trying out a new story line, but am still doing WDR and Atlantis, so wish me luck! -Rissa Summary Ever since she was a child, Mythica has been silent and emotionless. Journey into her world and see what she sees. Her thoughts on the worlds and her ideas. Mabey this girl isn't wrong or stupid. mabey Mythica just is hiding a secret from everyone. Character Gallery Mythica #6.jpg|Mythica Zeanna.jpg|Hamina Could be used....jpg|Zora Will Scarlet RH.jpg|Matthew Lady Olivia.jpg|Lady Olivia Avery.jpg|Avery Hannah.jpg|Hannah Rook.jpg|Rook OtherWorld '' Marvin laughs again.'' " Please, Marvin, stop. I'm begging you. Please!" '' He keeps laughing and throws me on the ground. His fist lands on my face and I feel drowsy.'' '' "This'll teach you to listen, girlie," he says with wicked glee.'' '' He slams his palm against my right cheek. I try to roll away, but it's futile. He grabs my arm and pins it behind my back. I scream and scream as he presses it into my spine. He let's go though and starts to press my face to the ground again. I scream and scream.'' I wake to the feeling of vibration coming from my voicebox and scan my room. Just another memory that's long past. I sigh and realize someone might have heard my voice. I wait and wait. No one comes running and I guess that means my scream was silent. Thank God. I quickly dress in a shirt and some jeans. Throwing on a jacket and converse I brush through my hair. It's about two in the morning, so I've got a while to be there. Creeping silently, I make my way to the woods and pray for safety. About five hours is all I have today. I slept in. I make my way to the lake and sigh. I never enjoyed swimming, but it's the only way to get there. As I brace myself for the cold plunge I see a bird dive into the water. Silly creature. He won't even know what's happening. I take a step back then jump in. I'm imediately overwelmed by the cold and force of the currents. My hair flies over my face and my eyes blink in the emptiness I'm trapped in. Suddenly, a bright light flashes and the rage of a waterfall-like force beats against my body like a drum. The rushing coldness turns burning hot and I try to stay still. If you move it tends to hurt more. Then it all stops. Just like that. No more slamming waves, but calm tendrils of serenity. I wait under the water and try to ignore the pain in my lungs. They feel like someone shoved a spike in every inch of them. I still wait though. I trust the guardian. Soon enough I'm lifted from the water bya hand that's covered in a long black robe. I sit on the ground and try to breathe. Flushing the water out of my lungs and combing through my hair, I see Matthew walking in the distance. I try and blink the water out of my eyes and stand. He walks up and takes my hand. "Welcome back, Mythica," he says. I smile and we walk torwards the palace. Through the Broken City, over the Ocean Bridge and finally to the City of Renders. We finally arrive at the palace and I smile. Here is the only place I can be me. The only place I can speak. The only place I can call home. "OtherWorld." Palace and Ocean We enter the palace through the crystal doors. Everything inside is sparkling because they are all created from precious jewels. Matthew leads me to the corridor where Hannah is waiting. She smiles and takes my hand. "I hope your journey through the RiverGlass was good," she asks. I nod and give a quick smile showing my appreciation. Hannah is one of my closest friends here and I love her as I would my own sister. "I almost forgot. We need to fix your throat, don't we?" Matthew replies for me,"Yes, she does." Hannah smiles her radiance beaming like the sun, then leads us down into a cellar where I sit at a table. She mixes up DragRoots, RiverMarmalade,and TrickFlowers. She squishes them all into one moist paste, pours it into a glass and hands it to me. I drink quickly trying to get over the sickly slimy feeling going down my throat. Suddenly, a burst of fire erupts in my mouth and I try not to cry. The pain is immense and I can't help, but clutch it. The pain flares up into my mouth and I wish I had a drink of water, but that wouldn't help. It seems like hours pass until the pain fades away, and a strange tingling is left in the burning's spot. I open my mouth and make a small whistling sound. Smiling again I say my first words since two days ago. "Thank you." Hannah beams another sunshine smile and Matthew hold my hand as he guides me out of the palace. We only come here because it's the only place that Hannah really goes, and she's the only person who knows how to make the paste. We walk down the spiral stairs and out into the world beyond. Matthew pulls me along a path that leads back to the ocean. We walk down the beach and over to a cave near the water's edge. When we approach I hear beautiful singing. We enter the cave and walk forwards the underground-water entrance. I can just make out a shimmer of light and see a long graceful tail smooth its way through the water. I hold onto Matthew's arm so he won't throw himself at their feet. After all they are amazingly alluring. They are Sirens. Siren Blood The immense singing come to a halt when they see us. Few venture close to the rock we're positioned at. The ones that swim closer quickly take on their most alluring voices. "Who are you," says one in a seductive tone towards Matthew. I decide to reply for him while a pang of jealousy shoots through me. "His name is Matthew and we came to hear your singing, not flirt." The siren's smile vanishes and she replies angrily,"You want to hear us sing? Fine, we shall sing." Their voices quickly erupt in a perfect unision and I watch as MAtthew's eyes began to cloud over. I told him this was a bad idea. "Stop," I shout, but when they do, they attack in a more physical manner. One leaps for Matthew and I ush him out of the way. I try to reach him, but one grabs my ankel and starts to drag me into the merky death that's waiting below. Just as I think it's all over, a scream erupts from my captor. Hamina lets go of her adversary's tail and grabs my arm. "Run Mythica! Grab Matthew and run!" I do as I'm told and Hamina drags herself out of the water. She's a desendant from sirens, but is more human than aquatic. I grab Matthew's arm and he pulls me to safety outside the cave, but not before I get a glance at what's left behind. Hamina's running toward us and the other sirens are starting to surround the one that almost got me. They launch at her and her screams for failing them ring through the cave. Hamina joins us and we embark back towards the Broken City. I likn one hand through Matthew's and place one by Hamina. She smiles and we walk towards the city. Another chapter Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Romance